


I've Got To Get Out Of Here

by Danielincrediblex



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danielincrediblex/pseuds/Danielincrediblex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>""I've got to get out of here," Phil croaked running through his flat's door, tears streaking down his cheeks. His Heart in shattered in thousands of pieces, his brain still reliving the previous moment. How could fate be so cruel, so twisted, so dark." Don't Worry though the story will end in a very happy way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one:

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, how's it going? I know it's been a while since I last updated and ... well I can only blame school. But now that that's done and over I plan on updating more often. Not as often as I would like since I still have work. Well I recently started watching TheAmazingPhils videos, I had already watched Danisnotonfire's videos before, but watching Phil's videos just got me really in to this "Phan" shipping and I mean shipping, like hardcore. So expect this to be a couple of chapters long. I know the beginning is a bit dramatic and angsty, but this story just came to me after listening to Sam Smiths 'I've got to get out of here', where I got the title from. Don’t worry though this story will have a happy ending (not like that ... actually exactly like that, what can I say I'm a horny teen). So without any further ado.

"Phil," Dan said as casually as ever with a slight smile on his face.   
"I've got to get out of here," Phil croaked running through his flat's door, tears streaking down his cheeks. His Heart in shattered in thousands of pieces, his brain still reliving the previous moment. How could fate be so cruel, so twisted, so dark. He had just witnessed what was up to then the most destructive, and earth shattering thing in his life; his best friend, Dan, was sitting on the couch with Chris on top of him, Dan with his hair more disheveled than usual still trying to catch his breath. Now that wouldn't normally call for such a reaction from Phils part, but he couldn't help it, just like he couldn't help the feelings he had for his flatmate. It had all started innocently enough, just a little crush, an innocent and controllable feeling that had grown wild and uncontrollable. Phil had tried, god had he tried, to forget those feelings. He Even started dating, boy was that a fruitless endeavor, every single person he dated reminded him of Dan, his smile, his eyes, his laugh.   
He ran down the stairs trying to get as far away from there as soon as possible, "I've got to get out of here," was the only thing running through his mind. If he stopped he wasn't sure if he could continue running, if he stopped all of his emotions would catch up to him and he didn't want that. He burst through the door of the complex no specific location in mind; he ran until he could no longer keep that pace, until his muscles burnt and he could no longer continue. He continued walking through, continued trying to get away from the hurt. It was impossible, when he realized that he stopped, he stood there wondering where he could go; he certainly couldn't go back. 'I need a drink,' he thought and with that he continued wandering through the now desolate streets of London.   
The pub was packed tonight, then again it was Friday, barely any room to move but he found a spot. He sat his feet feeling relived his eyes still red from crying, but the tears were gone. Phil waited for the barman wanting the relief he offered. The whiskey burnt going down but it didn't matter to him, he wanted something to distract him from the pain something else he could focus on. He drank the next seeking the comfort and refuge it offered. Focused on drinking, Phil didn't notice Pj approaching him, "Hey Phil, fancy bumping into you here." Most people didn't know this but Pj was the eccentric of the bunch, so it was not much of a surprise when Phil saw him there.   
"Hey," Phil replied, his throat still burning and his heart still raw.   
"What brings you to this side of town?" he asked.   
"Nothing, just walking around," Phil responded trying to hide his true emotions.   
"Really? I didn't take you as someone who frequented these establishments," Pj noted.   
"Really, Pj. I just wanted to get out of the flat for a while," He lied.   
"Phil, you can tell me anything. You should know that," Pj stated.   
"There isn't anything to tell," He said his voice thick with emotion.   
"Your not fooling anyone, Phil,"   
"The thing is," he said, "I know it's stupid, crazy, insane even but I love him."   
"What happened?" He asked.   
"What always happens," Phil replied, "I fell in love and he didn't. I know he's capable of love, I've seen him love, he's apparently just not capable of loving me," he finished tears on the verge of being shed.


	2. Dan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events that lead up to Phil's heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys, I'm so glad some of you like it. The story doesn't end yet. I'm also working on another story the fist chapter should be up soon.

** Three Hours Earlier  
"Hey, Chris can you come over I need your help," Dan asked through the phone. 

"Yeah sure I'll be right over," Chris said, "see you in ten." 

"See you then," Dan finished, hanging up. He sat in his bed his thought on everything that could happen, it was confusing and scary, but he knew he had to tell someone. 'I need to think, what better place to think than the sower,' Dan though and with that he went to his dresser and picked a change of clothes. Once he was satisfied with his choice of clothes he grabbed his towel and headed to the shower. The water rushed down his body caressing his skin as it poured, it was warm against his skin enveloping him in a comforting cocoon. The water helped him, relaxed him and cleared his foggy thoughts. It was weird how an action so simple so ordinary could bring so much relief, especially in such confusing times.   
He didn't want to leave the comfort and solace the water gave but he knew that Chris would be there in any minute, and he knew how impatient he could be. As he stepped out of the shower he felt the cold air that revealed outside the warmth of the shower. The air creeped up his body ultimately surrounding him completely, reminding him of the true weight of his problem. 'How am I going to tell him?' He asked himself while dressing. 'Should I even tell him,' he pondered. He decided to push all his thoughts aside; he wouldn't be able to finish getting ready otherwise.   
Not two minutes after he'd finisher getting ready the doorbell rang. "Coming," Dan exclaimed anxious about what was to come. "Glad you could make it," Dan smiled as he greeted Chris, "please come in." He guided him to his sitting room and sat down in one of his sofas. 

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Chris asked.

"Hi Dan, how are you?" Dan said, "I’m doing great, thanks for asking." 

"No, straight to the point, you sounded worried over the phone, and you wouldn't want me any other way," Chris stated as more of a fact than anything. In fact Dan wouldn't want Chris any other way. There was no dodging the subject with him and Dan appreciated that about him. He was a friend that took in all the facts and analyzed them before giving any type of opinion even if that opinion was, most times, dripping with sarcasm; that being one of his characteristic that eventually grew on you. "So," he urged. 

"Well, I don't exactly know how to say this so I might as well say it," Dan stated, "well, Umm... I'm gay," he mumbled. 

He was prepared for the worst, he really was, so it came as a supreme when Chris simply said, "Is that all?" 

"Is that all? What do you mean is that all?" 

"Yea, is that it? No life or death drama?" 

"No," was all Dan replied, "So you’re ok with this?" 

"The only thing I'm not ok with I'd that you thought I'd react badly," he replied indignantly, "I mean Phil came out almost a year ago and we threw a party for him, we were all happy for him, why wouldn't we be happy for you? No, if anything I'm excited, it means that I'm not out of the bet yet." 

"Yea, that's another thing I need to talk... Wait, what bet are you talking about?" He asked maddeningly. 

"Umm, I wasn't supposed to say that," he noted. "Well now that the cats out if the bag, a couple of our friends got together and made a bet that you and Phil would get together. I have you down before the end of this year so don't disappoint," he finished with a smirk. 

Dan just sat trying to take in and process all the new information. His friends wanted Phil and him to get together; maybe he wasn't as crazy as he thought.   
"Which friends?" He asked. 

"As mum says, you say the sin not the sinners," he joked. 

"Whatever... This makes what I'm about to tell you a lot easier," Dan stated, "I think, no, I know I'm in love with Phil," 

Chris just stood there with a wide smile plastered on his face. "This is great," he finally spoke, " It means I have a chance to win." 

"Thanks for caring about my problems more than your money," He remarked.

"You can't blame me I mean it's almost one thousand pounds," 

"Exactly how many of our friends are involved in this bet?" Dan asked incredulously. 

"About a hundred," he remarked, "but that's beside the point. You, Daniel Howell, are in love with Phil! I can't believe it, I mean of course I can't believe it but I just don't think it would happen so- so suddenly, I'm so excited. Yes, yes, yes." He bubbled. Dan couldn't help but smile, Chris's enthusiasm was contagious. He honestly hadn't imagined that his friend would be so excited about his feelings for Phil. "So... How exactly did this happen?" 

"I don't know... Falling in love with him was so easy," he whispered. "I don't know when it happened, but I just felt so completely myself, when I'm with him felt at ease so in peace, it's so natural to be with and around him. We can talk for hours, completely ignoring the world, just the two of us and sometimes I just can't walk away because I want to know what he's going to say next." 

"Ahh, young love. I remember when I was your age, loving like there was no tomorrow, loving like nothing could hurt me," Chris said dramatically.

"What are you on about? Your four years older than me," Dan remarked. 

"Whatever," Chris responded. 

Dan grew silent, his previous smile all but gone, replaced with a pensive look. Dan really wasn't the problem here, he knew how he felt, it was Phil he was worried about, did he feel the same way? "There's just one problem," He quaked.

"What's the problem?" He asked.

"The problem," he said, "is that I love him and he doesn't, how do I make him love me?" Gone was the happiness. Somber, was the only word that could describe him at this time.

"You really aloof," Chris chuckled, "I mean it’s rather obvious that he likes you too."

"You really mean that?" Dan mumbled, with a new found spark of hope adorning his eyes. 

"But how can I know. I mean I could just ask him, but what if your wrong? It could ruin our friendship. No, I can’t, I couldn't live without Phil in my life even if were just best friends. I need a way to know without ruining our friendship," he finished.  
***

"So are you in?" Chris questioned. They had spent over an hour and a half devising plans. Only one remained but it was the best they could come with. 

"I don't know. Its just so uncomfortable to say the least," he stated. 

"What you don't find me attractive enough," He demanded with a mischievous smile.

"Not really. You know I'm more into the tall, black haired, blue eyed individuals," Dan smirked.

"Ok. Then you can just," his flippant remark died when he heard the jostling of keys in the front door. "Its now or never," Chris demanded. Dan just knotted, his face edged with worry. Chris stood and straddled Dan. He took a hold of his hair and raked his fingers through it Dan just let out an exasperated sigh. "Sorry I just need to make this look real, lick and suck your lips, we need this to look as real as possible." Dan just complied. 

The door to the room opened and Phil stepped inside when he set his eyes on the sofa he froze. "Hey, Phil," Dan greeted as casually as ever a slight smile on his face. Phil stood, frozen, for a second then he saw it, Phil's eyes were drained of all the happiness that filled them. He wasn't completely sure but he thought he saw tears running down his cheeks. 'Fuck,' Dan though. He tried getting up but Phil was already gone. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," Dan muttered. "I need to catch up to him." He didn't look back, he didn't think he really needed to Chris knew what happened, he just ran towards the front door trying desperately to catch up to Phil. He ran down the, stairs two steps at a time, wanting to get to the front door before him. It was useless though, by the time Dan had made it down the stairs Phil was already gone. He searched for over an hour, visited all of Phil's favorite places, he started with the fountain and ended at the Starbucks they so frequently visited, all to no avail. Tired and defeated Dan walked back to his flat. 

"Guess you didn't catch up to him?" Chris pointed out.

"No," Dan responded sullenly sitting down on the couch.

"I’m sure he’s all right,"

"Yea, I just wish I could have been faster,"

"I should probably go, you know, so you two can talk about it when he comes back," Chris smiled apologetically. "I didn’t know he would react like that, well at   
least we know he fancies you."

"We still don’t know that."

"Oh my god, your barmy, you. It obvious he likes you, I mean did you see how he reacted," Chris stated, obviously dumbfounded as to how someone could be so stupid. "Just talk to him, explain everything, and it will be alright," he finished as he stood up and headed to the door.

"Yea, I’ll do that, thanks mate."

"Yea, yea. Just remember I want my money," he said with a smirk.

"You twat, go before I throw something at you," Dan said with a small smile. He knew what Chris was trying to do and he appreciated it.   
Dan sat in his sofa and tried waiting up for Phil to return, he tried his best, but sleep is a traitorous enemy not giving any warning before it attacks and overcomes you.


End file.
